


The things you do

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are friends with Victor`s sister and is her roommate. You always had a crush on Victor and now he is going to stay at your apartment for a couple of days. What will happen between the two of you?</p>
<p>Kink Challenge: Surprise sex + Teasing + On the sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things you do

“My brother is coming over for a few days, he need a place to crash,” your roommate and best friend Violet said at the breakfast table. Your heart skipped a beat at the news and a small smile ghosted over your lips when you took another sip of your coffee. The thoughts of Victor staying here, at the same apartment as you, being close to him made butterflies swirl in your stomach.

“Oh?” you said casually. “Is he in trouble again?” Violet chuckled and took a bite out of her French toast.

“Well, you know my brother. He is always in trouble and now…when both Falcone and Penguin is gone…let`s just say, he feel very rootless when he don`t have anyone to work for.”

***

Yes, you knew Victor, not as much as you wanted to, but you knew him as your best friend`s brother. You and Violet had been friends since you were 14 years old when you and your family moved in next door to them and their foster family. Violet and you hit it off right away and the first time you went over to their house, you met Victor, Violet`s older brother.

When she introduced you, Victor just nodded from his seat on the couch but his dark eyes lingered on and stared into yours, maybe just for a brief moment, but long enough for you to feel a heat flush over your face and your limbs to go numb. You had whispered a fleeted “Hi” before Violet dragged you up the stairs and whispered into your ear, “My brother is such a creep.”

You had felt a sting in your heart at her words and turned your head to look back at him only to meet his eyes in return as he looked after you when you walked up the stairs. A blush spread across your face and you quickly turned your head forward again with a smile. You felt his eyes bore into your back as you walked upstairs and you couldn`t help the feeling that washed over you, the feeling that this young man could command you to do anything and you wouldn`t even hesitate.

***

And here you where, ten years later and nothing had ever happened between you and Victor. Maybe it was the fact that you were six years younger than him and you simply were too young for him. Or it was due to the fact that he mostly kept to himself and didn`t interact with a lot of people. And two years after you met, he moved away and you never saw him again. Until now.

When he entered your apartment, you were back in that moment, ten years ago. It was the same dark orbs that stared back at you and they affected you the same way. You could feel it as your cheeks burned and your body shivered. It was something different though, about him. He seemed more confident…more sure of himself, that smug smile on his lips was evidence enough when he saw your pink cheeks.

“Hello_____” Victor said with that smooth voice you never had been able to push out of your mind. You looked back up at him, he was taller than you remembered, and smiled shyly.

“Hi Victor,” you whispered and looked down as you stroked a lost stray of hair behind you ear.

Victor smirked and let his eyes wander over your body. It had been eight years since he saw you and you had certainly grown into a beautiful young woman. He guessed you had bloomed late, because the last time he saw you, when you were 16, you were much…smaller. But now you were a sight for sore eyes. Even though you were wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, he could clearly see the curves on your hips under the hem of the slightly too short t-shirt and your round, firm breasts that hid underneath that cotton fabric. His sister woke him up from his stare and you were grateful for that, his eyes on you had started to become really frustrating.

“Well Victor, you have to crash on the couch. We don`t have any more beds.”

“That`s fine,” he said and gave you a grin and you blushed again, imaging him in your bed. Quickly you excused yourself, said your good nights and walked to your room. As you walked you could feel his familiar glare into your back and when you closed the door behind you, you leaned against it and took a deep breath. Shit! How were you supposed to get through the next couple of days?

***

The next day, you woke up rather late, hoping that Victor was gone for the day. When you opened your bedroom door and peeked out towards the sofa, you didn`t see him and you sighed in relief. You went to the bathroom and did all of your morning routines; washed your face, brushed your teeth and brushed your hair. The makeup could wait after you got some breakfast. Humming to yourself, you opened the bathroom door only to bump into a firm chest and stared wide-eyed up into Victor`s eyes. He only smirked down at you.

“Oh…I`m sorry,” you mumbled and then you realized your hands were firmly placed on his chest, as if you tried to steady yourself from falling when you crashed into him. In haste you removed your hands and mumbled again, “Sorry…” and started to back off. That`s when you realized his hands were gripping your hips tightly, didn`t move an inch when you tried to back away. Victor’s warm hands burned into your naked skin beneath the tank top and your breathing caught in your throat.

“Stop apologizing,” he rasped and finally released his grip on you. With a timid smile you looked up at him and said, “Okay.” It was all you could say really, you didn`t know what else to say. _Stupid, stupid girl,_ you thought as you walked away from him.

Victor sat in the couch and watched you walk around in the kitchen, making breakfast. Did you have to walk around wearing that? His eyes lingered on your ass in those short little jammies and on the way you swayed your hips as you walked. Did you even knew you did that, how sexy you were?

You reached up to one of the shelfs and your tank top crawled up a bit and reviled your flat stomach and curvy hips. Victor felt a twitch between his legs and he grunted lowly. Did you know how much you teased him? Did you do it on purpose? His thoughts went over to the things he could do to you, what he wanted to do. But could he? His sister was at work, so the two of you were all alone. But still, you were his sister´s best friend. Yet somehow it didn`t bother him, he wanted you back then and he wanted you now.

It was really hard ignoring Victor`s eyes on you since it felt like his gaze left burn marks on your skin. You didn`t want to talk to him, you were too afraid you would revile just how nervous you were around him, but you knew you had to. It would be weird if you didn`t, so you gathered all your strength to speak as steady as you possible could.

“Do you want anything?” you said and smiled at Victor, feeling quite victorious that you managed to keep calm.

Oh, there are a lot of things I want… Victor smiled back at you, “Just a cup of coffee please.”

“Of course,” you replied and poured a cup and put it on the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Victor didn`t move a budge though and you felt the frustration in your body. He would actually make you walk over there? Did he know how he affected you? Did he tease you on purpose?

Frustrated you grabbed the coffee cup and walked over to Victor. With one hand on your hip, you reached out the cup to him.

“Here you go.” You couldn`t really hide the irritation in your voice or in your eyes. Victor just smirked and grabbed the cup. Fuck! Sometimes you really hated that smirk! When Victor`s hands wrapped around the cup, his fingers graced against yours and a jolt of electricity shot through your body and your eyes snapped up to meet his. Did he feel that too? It was really hard to determine his state of mind, but you were quick enough to see his pupils dilate.

A nervous smile painted your lips before you turned around to go back to the kitchen.

“You are such a tease,” Victor husked behind you and you stopped dead in your tracks, your heart fluttered and began to beat faster. What did he mean?

“W-what?” you stuttered, still with your back against him.

Victor put down the coffee cup on the table and chuckled, “Don`t pretend you don`t know what you are doing. Parading around in those small little shorts and that tight tank top. You are trying to tease me…”

Your face burned in shame at his words and you shook your head, “N-no I don`t…” you whispered.

Suddenly you felt his hand around your wrist as he pulled you down on his lap with your back against him and you squealed in surprise. Victor held both of your arms in a tight grip and leaned in to your ear, “Don`t you lie to me baby girl,” he grunted and a moan eluded your lips before you had time to stop it.

“You like it rough, huh?” he breathed but you didn`t answer. Your arched back and heavy breathing was evidence enough and it only got worse when you felt something hard against your ass. Without even register it, you moaned and grinded against his erection and he chuckled.

“Yeah, you like it,” he teased and let go of your arms as if he was testing you. But you didn`t even think about leaving. No, you wanted this. For so long you have wanted to feel Victor`s body against your, to feel him inside you.

“Yes, I like it,” you whispered shyly and Victor groaned before his warm hands sneaked in under your tank top, caressing the smooth skin on your hips. With a gasp you arched your back even more as Victor`s hands slowly crawled up and cupped your naked breasts. Victor held his hands there, slowly massaged and squeezed your breasts and you pulled your tank top over your head, allowing him free acces to explore every inch of your soft roundness.

“Fuck baby…I love your tits,” he grunted and pinched your nipples hard between his fingers.

“Ohh…Victor. That feels good,” you murmured and Victor chuckled as he pulled you down against his chest and started caressing his way down your body. Soon his hand sneaked into your shorts and unwavering fingers founds its way between your wet folds to your hardened clit where they started rubbing circles in an agonisingly slow pace.

“Mmm…so wet you are for me baby.” He moaned into your neck and sucked in your skin between his teeth and bit down. You whined in pain but kept bucking your hips against his hand.

“P-please Victor…faster…” you breathed but Victor only smirked into your neck and continued in the same slow pace. He wasn`t going to let you get off so easy, not without teasing a little bit first.

Victor slipped two fingers inside your slick hole and you wailed but it wasn`t long before you moaned in pleasure as he curled them up, found that sweet spot and thrusted his fingers vigorously.

“Ohh…Victor,” you exhaled and shivered as you felt yourself close to orgasm, “I-I`m coming.” Abruptly his fingers pulled away and you whimpered from the loss.  
“Ah-ah-ah, we can`t have you coming yet baby girl,”

“Please Victor…I beg of you…” you pleaded desperately as you grinded against the hard bulge between his legs. Victor hissed as his cock twitched when your ass rubbed against it and once again he pushed his fingers inside your soaking cunt, hitting that sweet spot again. You moaned and groaned and Victor breathed heavily into your ear, he could feel his own climax nearing its end and he became desperate. Desperate to feel you around him, to thrust deep inside your eager wet pussy.

Just when you felt your inner walls tighten around his digits again, Victor stopped and pulled them out, leaving you with an empty feeling inside.

“Damn Victor, I need to…” you cried out but were interrupted by his husky voice.

“Get up!” he commanded and on trembling legs you did as he said. You turned around to see him unzip his pants and pull them and his boxers down. When you saw his purple erected member, you blushed hard, knowing that soon it would be inside you.

“Take of those shorts,” he growled and you obeyed yet again, unable to withstand his commands.

“Come here, I need to be inside you baby,” he rasped and pulled you down on to his lap. Victor grabbed his dick and stroke it against your pussy, searched for the entrance. When he found it, he wasted no time as he slammed into you hard and started thrusting. You cried out in pain from his harsh action but soon it was replaced with pleasure. Without hesitation your ripped open his shirt and placed your hands on his chest, desperate to feel his naked skin under your touch.

“Ahhh…Victor,“ you moaned, “harder, faster.” Grunting, Victor grabbed your ass and did as you begged. His hips bucked harder and faster up into you and you could feel his sharp hips hit your groin with every vigorous thrust. The intense mixed feeling of pleasure and pain made you dig your fingernails into Victor`s chest and he growled, the pleasurable feeling of pain brought him closer to the edge.

It didn`t take long for you to felt that familiar knot build up inside when Victor thrusted so roughly into you.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you breathed.

Victor started thrusting even faster making you gasp and your pussy twitch.

“Then cum for me baby,” he husked. At his words and his impossible pace, you came hard, your pussy throbbed and clenched around him. You screamed out Victor’s name in pleasure and your cum flooded out of you running down his length. With your pussy clenching around his cock he came too, moaning and grunting your name, his cock pumping his seed inside you over and over again. With one last thrust he emptied the last drops he had to offer and you collapsed on top off him.

You both panted hard and you could feel his rapid heartbeat against your ear as you leaned your head against his chest. Soon you felt his slack cock slip out of you and his cum followed shortly after, leaving you once again with an empty feeling inside. You both stayed like that for a couple of minutes, not knowing exactly what to say to each other but soon it started to become awkward and you had to break the silence. Leaving the warmth of his chest, you sat up and looked shyly at him, feeling totally exposed as he had all off his clothes on and you were completely naked.

Victor sensed your predicament and reached for your top that you had thrown on the floor and handed it over to you. With a shy smile you grabbed it and pulled it over your head and down over your breasts. You looked at him again and noticed in horror the red marks on his chest. Wide-eyed you stared at him and gently graced your fingers over the marks you had left on his body.

“I-I`m so sorry…” you whispered but Victor only smirked and grabbed your wrist.

“Stop apologizing,” he said before he pulled you closer to him and cupped your cheeks in his warm hands. When he slowly leaned in and stared into your eyes with his dark once, you swear you could feel your heart stop. It was only when his lips gracefully brushed against yours that your heart started beating again and for the very first time in your life you felt totally and truly alive.


End file.
